


Just a Kiss?

by Inspirrdesert



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirrdesert/pseuds/Inspirrdesert
Summary: Zosan kissed and fucked under the mistletoe. Nothing specialMerry Christmas!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 72





	Just a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from dear artist Yuu Shishio's tweet (@yuushishio)  
> It's been a while since i wrote in english and even longer for doing zosan, so I apologize if it's unpolished because I'm quite rusty lol but I will write more later on and probably do better pieces in the future

The Sunny docked at a winter island. Snow fell from the sky and soon frosted a thin layer of pearly white on the deck and the edge of the hull. However, despite the freezing air, the entire island was in a festive mood. The smell of baked goods drifted through the streets, and the sound of laughter and celebration could be heard from the Sunny even before the crew got off. 

“It's Christmas day. I see that the people here really do celebrate this holiday.” Robin observed.

Luffy hopped off the ship the second it touched land, and the rest of the crew gradually lowered themselves onto the island as well. Franky has volunteered to stay on the ship while Chopper promised to return for the night on the Sunny. “Have fun, you guys!” Franky yelled from the deck while the crew walked off.

Zoro was going to stay on board, but sadly they’re running a bit low on sake. Which way is the bar? He squinted down the web of intertwining alleys and ended up picking a random one. The island isn’t that big, he’s going to get there eventually, he thought, holding his katanas close. 

Sanji was going to stick by the two beautiful ladies on the ship. Not only should he protect the ladies at all cost, it’s also Christmas with mistletoes hanging on streetlights here and there, their dark green leaves glowing under the golden light. If only they pass under one of them…! 

“it’s the tradition, to kiss a lady under the mistletoe…” Hearts jumped out of Sanji’s eyes. He looked around for any signs of the bundle of leaves that may grant him a kiss from these lovely ladies, but instead of finding any above their heads, he instead saw something green flash by between the gap of two buildings. Is that moss head idiot lost again? He frowned. But as he turned around, Nami and Robin have apparently wandered off. 

Sanji checked his surrounding for any sign of the two but to no avail. It seems like they might have found a destination of interest and rapidly took off, he sighed, lit a cigarette, and turned around to see Zoro stopping underneath a streetlight.

It’s a strange feeling, Sanji thought as he blew out a whiff of smoke. He loves the beauty and grace of ladies, but Zoro is definitely something else. He curses at him, he fights him almost too frequently, and being alone with him on island explorations always gives him a headache. But he trusts the swordsman with his power and skills, and maybe even admires his determination, just a little bit, though it would probably kill him to ever admit that.  
With a twist of the cigarette on the paving stones, Sanji sighed and walked toward the green-haired man. Must be lost again, this idiot! 

But as he approached him, something above the swordsman’s head moved in the crisp, cold night air. It's a bundle of dark-green leaves tied together in a perfect red bow, hanging from the streetlight. Maybe it’s the smell of sugar and spices, maybe it’s the laughter of children and the faint sound of crackling fires, or… hell, maybe it’s just Christmas. But as Zoro stood in the pool of light, Sanji stopped for a moment and thought to himself, did he always look like that, the angles of his cheekbones softened and blurred, his single eye calm but piercing? Because he looked strangely beautiful.

Zoro turned around to see Sanji approaching him and raised his eyebrows. “Oi, cook, where’s the bar?”

“Can’t you find it by yourself? Or is that too hard for you to figure out?” 

Zoro watched as Sanji scowled at him impatiently. His fair skin is slightly pinkish, probably from the icy wind. His blonde hair covers the right eye of his, and the swirl of his left eyebrow is twitching ever so slightly. Zoro sighed. “Whatever, I just want to drink.”

“At least move so you’re not standing under the…” Sanji snapped but looked up just in time to see that the mistletoe is dangling above the both of them. He then lowered his gaze to meet Zoro’s, and the bit of warmth in the gray iris surprised him to the point where he caught his breath.

“What is this?” Zoro looked up as well, his expressions twisting into visible confusion. “They’re hanging leaves over people’s heads?”

A man may kiss a lady on Christmas if she’s standing beneath the mistletoe and rejecting it would mean bad luck for the woman. Well, they’re both men, so it should be fine if they just walk away, right? That fleeting thought of Zoro looking good must have been just a fluke, it must be because there’s no way-- 

His lips are surprisingly soft, Sanji thought as he pressed his own against Zoro’s lips. Warm and soft, not a single bit like their owner. He closed his eyes and felt Zoro’s warm breath brush across his face. Such a pleasant feeling, he mused and took a step closer.

Wait a minute. Sanji pulled back in an instant, his hand covering his lips and nose. It had stopped snowing a while ago, and his footprints are clear on the snow, the tip merely one inch away from Zoro's boots, proof of his impulsive action just seconds before. 

“what’s this, cook?” Zoro stared at him, “I thought you liked women.”

“I, uh… I do,” Sanji felt himself swallow as he looked into the unmoving steel of the swordsman’s eye. “Shit, sorry.”

“Is it that you’re supposed to kiss under these things?” Zoro looked over to see a couple embracing under the mistletoe, their bodies pressing into each other’s, the girl’s hair spilling out of her hat, and the boy’s fingers running through those brown curls.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a tradition.”

“Then you mean nothing by it?” Zoro looked at Sanji. He heard Sanji’s heartbeat loud and clear, rushing like running footsteps. And his own pulse had quickened at that instant, slamming against his ribcage the same way it did during battles with enemies. 

Sanji closed his eyes. “…Fuck.”

He didn’t think it’d end up like this, Sanji gasped as he ran his hands down Zoro’s bareback. The hot water is pouring down, warming his body, and steaming his vision as well as his thoughts. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other’s body before, but he still can’t help but stare at the way water flows down the muscles of Zoro’s body. The streams trace the swells and pool briefly in the dips of him, then roll off in a hurry, gleaming as they go. 

Zoro gripped the back of Sanji’s head and took a mental note of how it darkens ever so slightly when it’s drenched. He also never realized how his skin is tainted a faint pink as it’s being warmed by the hot water, and how he shivers as he traced his fingers beneath his chin. He also likes the way Sanji’s waist fit nicely into his arms, and how his gaze meets his own, shining and unwavering.

They dried themselves quickly and fell into the bed together, and Sanji was trapped between Zoro’s arms. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Zoro grabbed one of Sanji’s legs and folded it toward the cook’s chest. “Getting a better look.”

Sanji tensed up as he felt Zoro’s finger against his entrance, and Zoro felt Sanji’s muscles pulse against his body. He spat in his hand, then continued to reach for Sanji’s butthole.  
Needless to say, this is the first time for both of them. Sanji tried his best to relax, but the feeling of something wet against that part of his body just feels really off. He squirmed: “Can’t you just do it already?”

“If I can fit in there! Why are you so tight?”

“It’s not my fault when you’re the one poking at my ass!” Sanji sighed. “Just try it.”

Zoro kneeled on the bed between Sanji’s legs and gave his own length a good rub. As he lifted his body to get into position, Sanji looked down and realized why he said that earlier. It finally came to him that maybe he made a mistake in that suggestion: “Actually…” 

Zoro pushed the head into Sanji. It’s surprisingly hot in there, he blinked and pushed his cock in further while keeping a grip on Sanji’s hips. His cock swelled some more as Sanji closed in around him.

Sanji gritted his teeth and looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room. It’s uncomfortable for sure, but the pain is still tolerable. The light on the ceiling cast shifting shadows across the smooth surface, and the green leaves hung from the lamp swayed in his vision. These people sure like mistletoes a lot.

With a final push, Zoro pushed in his entire length into Sanji and let out a breath.  
“It’s in?”

“yeah it’s in.” Zoro pulled back ever so slightly and thrust his hips forward, slapping against Sanji’s ass. “You good?”

“Just hurry it up.”

Shit it feels good, Zoro thought as he continued to ram into Sanji. The pulses of his insides against his dick draw him in further, and the way he sighs and grips the sheets is just too hot. Zoro never took an interest in anything other than his training, especially not looking at anyone for sexual relief. He also hasn’t ever considered sleeping with the cook, but as he looked into the cook’s slightly ruffled hair and unfocused eyes, he thought, maybe it’s not that bad once in a while.

Sanji is feeling the arousal pool up in his stomach. He vaguely felt that there’s a sweet spot in there somewhere, but he can’t really locate it except for feeling that Zoro is rubbing dangerously close to it. He opened his mouth to speak—and Zoro hit his prostate at this exact moment.

Sanji gasped. Pleasure burst from his lower body and ran up his spine to his brain, and he felt confused for an instant. “Wha—"

Zoro watched his reaction with interest. “Feels good?” Sanji pressed his lips together, but Zoro still saw the blush creep up his cheeks. He smirked, then reached down to kiss Sanji, making sure to push his tongue into the cook’s mouth. Savor it, Zoro thought, savor it like the way you taste your ingredients before whisking them into a delicious dish. 

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck and moaned deep in his throat as he kissed the swordsman back. His skin is burning, but not as hot as Zoro’s. A thin layer of sweat had coated itself around them, and Sanji can’t help but melt into the mattress, every single nerve in his body feeling as if it’s on fire.

Zoro pressed Sanji down and quickened his pace. He doesn't need to be gentle with him anyway, it’s not like this will be enough to break him. He grabbed both of Sanji’s wrists—He never knew they’re so slim and fit so perfectly between his fingers—and pushed them over Sanji’s head.

Sanji shuddered with ecstasy. It’s to be expected, Zoro being rough in bed and all. Even though he’s not as obsessed with power as Zoro, but Sanji doesn't like to be taken lightly either. He can feel that Zoro’s not holding back on him, and he held on to that realization as he gasped for air. The cock buried deep within him is starting to jump, and Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro pushed both of them to their climax. 

Sanji arched his back off the bed, his own cum spilling onto his stomach. Dazed, he heard Zoro’s raspy voice above his head: “Isn’t this another one of those mistletoe things?”

“Yeah, and if you reject the kiss while being under that, you supposedly get bad luck or something.” Sanji reached up to flick the leaves, “not that there’s any proof behind that.”

“You still didn’t dodge it.”

“Nor did you.”

“But what does it say about fucking under it?”

Sanji laughed. The pleasure of his orgasm is rolling off, and fatigue is settling in fast. He yawned, “Who knows, maybe it’s extra good luck next year.” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If not I'll try to do better next time lol


End file.
